This invention relates to an improved fiber bed separator and process for the separation of aerosols from gas streams. More particularly, it relates to a fiber bed separator and process whereby re-entrainment of the collected liquid phase from aerosol containing gases is substantially prevented so as to allow extension of the operating ranges of gas bed velocity and/or aerosol loading beyond that of conventional fiber bed separators.